PainKillers
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Skye jumps out of the plane instead of Simmons during FZZT, which leads to her and Ward having it out about the Miles situation. Written from a prompt submitted to the skyeward fanfiction page on tumblr.


"Skye gets injured and takes painkillers, under which she starts babbling about how Ward doesn't like her and doesn't trust her and he surprises her by convincing her otherwise. Set in the beginning of the series ;)"

_A/N:For the purpose of this story, Skye was the one that had gotten sick during FZZT. Grant still jumps out of the plane. _

* * *

Skye had gotten knocked around really hard when they had hit the water. The parachute had opened early enought to keep them alive but their landing still wasn't soft. Ward had gotten by pretty good, but her body was already in bad shape from the freaky alien flu. She had gotten some bruising and felt like she had gotten hit by a semi truck. Simmons said she was lucky, not only because she was alive, but because she had walked away with nothing more than a bad case of whiplash.

She was supposed to stay in bed, and she felt more than sore enough even after pain meds to sleep for a weak just to not feel anything, but for some reason she felt restless. She couldn't understand why Ward had jumped after her. He supposedly hated her after she had tipped off Miles, yet he saved her life. It wasn't like he was ordered to save her, he had done it before anyone even had much time to process that she had jumped. And Fitz was already putting on a parachute to go after her. She just couldn't understand him. Had he only done it so that Fitz didn't have to take the risk instead? Did he not want to have to answer to Coulson for why he had chosen to let her die?

She was down in the cargo hold, working out her body so that her mind wouldn't have the energy to run itself around in circles. It was late enough that she wouldn't have to worry about Simmons getting on her case for not resting. She was putting her full weight into her punchs. She had to put in the extra energy some how and she was way to high to go very fast unless she wanted to fall on her face.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" She heard his footsteps fall heavy and fast on the metal staircase, until he was standing next to her at the punching bag. "You're supposed to be in bed resting! I did not jump out of a plane, after you, just to have you kill yourself up on this damn plane!" Skye just looked down. She honestly couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't make him angrier. "Skye, look at me...Look. At. Me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "What are you doing? Say something !"

"Why do you care...?" She still didn't look him in the eye, instead she mumbled as if having a conversation with her shoes.

"Excuse me?" She could feel his fingers flex slightly on her forearms.

She finally looked up, staring him down defiantly. " Why do you care? You're not Simmons. It's not your job to look after my health,especially after _business hours_." By the end of her sentence she was standing at her full 5 foot 5, spitting venom at Ward.

He actually had the decency to look down, with a bit of shame. "Skye, your health is my responsibility, even after hours." She still didn't look impressed. "I mean, it's more than just my job. I care about whether you recover or not. I don't want you hurting."

"Of course not. Heaven forbid you have to spend anymore time invested in trainging the traitor than absolutely necessary. The longer it takes for me to heal, the longer you have to look after the stupid, backstabbing rookie, right?" She shook her shoulders out of his hands and headed back up stairs. Ward took a deap breath before following her up to the living area.

He knocked on her door but she didn't open the door or say anything. He knew she hated having her privacy invaded but this was rediculous so he slid her door open then closed it after stepping in. He leaned against where the door opened, ignoring her glare. "What is your problem, Skye?"

She stood up off the bed, clenching her fists. "What's my problem? What the hell is _your_ problem? You have ignored me for the last two weeks. You go out of your way to avoid even look in my direction when you have to be in the same room as me. We haven't even been training. Then, all of a sudden, you jump out of the plane after me. If you hate me so much, why didn't you just let me die?! It would have been a whole lot easier on both of us!" She slumped back on her bed, putting her head in her hands to hide her tears.

Ward took a trial step forward before kneeling in front of Skye. He put his hands on her wrists, when she didn't slap him away, he pulled her hand away from her face and wrapped them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and switch their positions so that she was in his lap. He didn't know what to say to make this better but he knew he needed to fix this. Sure, he had been extremely angry with Skye. He was hurting. He felt betrayed, in more ways than he really wanted to admit. Skye started crying harder, fisting the front of his shirt. "Why did you save me? Why? You hate me, so why did you do this?"

He ran his hand through her hair, squeezing her to him tighter. "I don't hate you, Skye. I could never hate you..."

"Bullshit! You've been treating me like a rapid dog for weeks!"-

"No, Skye...No. I was enraged, and wounded. I knew you were holding something back from us. But I didn't think it was secret boyfriend that you would chose over me...us. I'm not good at forgiveness. That doesn't mean I don't can about you... a lot." He barried his face in her hair, peppering her crown with light kisses. "I never meant to make you think that you were hated, or unwanted. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to act with the changes to the situation; I wasn't going out of my way to be cruel and if that's how I came across, then I am so unbelievably sorry, Skye."

Skye kept crying and Ward was starting to panic, until she crawled further into his lap so that she was straddling him and had one hand in the back of his hair. He rocked her until the crying had slowed to hiccups but he still couldn't get her to lean back enough for her to see his face and it worried him that she was still refusing to look him in the eye. He leaned to the side to lay her on her pillow then lifted him self back up. "Please, look at me, Skye?" He whispered, fearing a normal volume would ruin the calm.

Skye took a long, shaky breath before looking up at his face. Even though she had stopped crying a few minutes ago he could still see the tears wettening her eyelashes, and he leaned down to kiss each cheak and the tip of her nose. "Please, don't ever think I don't care about you. You mean more to me than anyone else in this world and I would never let you die, no matter how angry I was... Okay?"

She nodded and hugged him closer to her so that his full weight was on top of her. "Grant, will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Skye. Whatever you need." He moved a little to the side and pulled her onto his chest, holding her fast to his side. "Whatever you need."

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty sure the prompter wanted this to have a little smut, but surprisingly for me, it ended up being pretty dang fluffy. But I have a feeling we're gonna need some major fluff to prepare us for season two. WHICH IS LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY!_


End file.
